Long Kept Secret
by ToriKURO
Summary: Yusei had kept his sexual orientation secret from his friends ever since he was young. Lately Yusei has been really down, so he texts his friend Kiryu for help. How will Yusei tell his friends? And how will the friend he has always been drawn to react?
1. Eating at him

Yusei had kept his sexual orientation secret from his 2 best friends ever since he was young. Lately Yusei has been really down, so he texts his friend Kiryu for help. How will Yusei tell his friends? And how will the friend he has always been drawn to react?

(AN: this is my first time writing anything to do with 5D's let alone KingCrab Shipping…. Hope you like it! Please review! ^^)

Yusei pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at is screen. The boy that hardly smiles was once again frowning; it looked as if he was incapable of happiness. He searched the phone book for his friend Kiryu, and sent him a text message. "Hey Bro… I need your help again. It's getting too much."

Yusei always came to Kiryu about things like this. He was the only one that knew his sexual orientation. It had been kept it secret from his other two friends ever since he was small; however he met Kiryu when he was older and he had worked it out. In fact they both were attracted to men and used to 'fool around' so to speak occasionally back in the days of team satisfaction, but it was never anything more than that.

The message tone echoed in the empty work shop space. Kiryu had replied. "Yusei… I think it's time you tell him the truth. This has been playing on your mind since before I even met you, I'm sure everyone can tell your down, it's about time you tell them why that is. He's your best friend he will be fine with it and you know if he's not I will be down there in a flash to sort him out."

He knew what Kiryu was saying was true; he had to tell him and his other friends. But how?

Giving up on working on his D-wheal Yusei walked over to the small sofa by the 'kitchen' area and replied to Kiryu. Which sparked a debate one the best why Yusei could out himself to his friends that lasted hours. Before he knew it Crow and Jack were back from doing to food shopping.

"I am never taking you with me again Jack!" crowed well Crow.

"What? I did nothing wrong!" Jack defended.

"You rammed the trolley in to the guy Jack how is that not doing anything wrong!"

"He deserved it he obviously heard me say I was going to buy that ramen pot, then he grabbed it."

"It's not even like it was the last one Jack and you injured the guy enough for him to be in tears to get that stupid thing!"

"It had a limited edition label I'll have you know! It was special!"

"Yeah that special this poor guy could not have it! You were all like 'Do you know who I am! I'm Jack atlas! The master of faster! The king of turbo duels!"

"That's it Crow!" Lifted his fist expecting is arm to be grabbed by Yusei before he pelted Crow in the face. But it never happened.

Not even the sound of Jacks fist hitting crows face made Yusei look away from his phone.

"Ouch you Bastard! Yusei did you see that? He hit me!" Yelled Crow trying to get Yusei on his side. But still no reaction.

"Yusei?" Jack sat on the sofa next to his friend "You alright mate?" he asked concerned.

"Humm?" Yusei looked up at Jack visibly upset. "Oh sorry guys, I was just texting Kiryu. He's doing fine by the way."

"Well you're not." Crow added.

"Yeah you were that out of it you missed me sock Crow one." Jack said proud of himself.

"Oh did I? Jack stop bullying him." The fakest smile came to Yusei's face. "What food did you get? I'm thinking about eating mine and going to bed I pulled an all-nighter last night working on the bike."

"We got bread, some pasta, Jack's ramen; umm you know the normal stuff." Crow listed.

"Here Yusei." Jack offered his friend one of his ramen as he could tell he was not in the mood to cook.

"Thank you Jack." He replied. Putting his phone down on the arm of the sofa and walked over to the kettle to make his noodles. "In fact I'm gonna take it up with me … thanks guys"

Yusei shoved a pair of chop sticks in his still solid noodles and walked up the stairs to his room.

"He's been getting worse lately..." Crow said worried plonking himself on the sofa next to Jack.

"Yeah I know. He won't talk about either." The too young men pondered over why their friend was so down.

"I keep feeling the urge to check his wrists you know…" Crow commented.

"Crow! Don't say that! That's not cool."

"Hey he's always wearing them long gloves how are we to know?"

"No Crow really stop!" Jack was really uncomfortable talking about his best friend's possible self-mutilation. "Don't just don't."

"Hey I'm just saying it's possible." Crow carried on.

"Well don't I don't like it!" Jack was practically shaking.

"Oh for god's sake wait here!" Crow got up and started to head up stairs.

"Wait Crow what are you doing!"

"Nothing just watch" Crow knocked on Yusei's door. "Yo Yusei! I'm putting a load of washing on got any?"

"Yeah one sec'!" Yusei called from the other side of the door. He opened the door and handed some clothes to Crow. "Here."

"What about your gloves? They look like they could do with a wash." Crow asked winking down at Jack.

"Ah true!" Yusei took off his gloves and gave them also to Crow.

"Thanks Yus'!" Crow said prancing off with a big smile. Once he reached the bottom of the stair case he launched the gloves at Jack. "Nothing to worry about he's clean."

Catching the gloves Jack replied "Good but his gloves aren't have them back!" tossing the gloves back to Crow.


	2. Got to help him

**CHAP 2**

(AN: Yo! Chap two! Tell me what you think please! 3)

That night Jack had trouble sleeping. He had gone down stairs and made himself a coffee, the caffeine no longer affected him considering the amount of the stuff he drank. He sat on the sofa and reflected on the days earlier events. Yusei was really depressed and he had no idea why which made it impossible for anyone to help him.

Jack knew Yusei had never been the cheeriest of kids but now even his rare smiles were faked. Then he noticed Yusei's phone was still on the arm of the sofa. Why had he been texting Kiryu so much? He thought as he picked up the gadget. Then it hit him. Yusei's text messages, surly they would have some clues right?

Yusei's inbox consisted only of texts from Kiryu, none from Aki not even any from Rua or Ruka. He knew the two were quite close back in the day but really? He moved to Yusei's sent box. Once again all to Kiryu. Jack opened the one at the top of the list. "Hey Bro… I need your help again. It's getting too much." He read it under his breath. Again? So Kiryu knew what was wrong with Yusei and was trying to help him out.

Jack switched back to the inbox to read Kiryu's reply. "Yusei… I think it's time you tell him the truth. This has been playing on your mind since before I even met you, I'm sure everyone can tell your down, it's about time you tell them why that is. He's your best friend he will be fine with it and you know if he's not I will be down there in a flash to sort him out." Was this about him or Crow? What could Yusei have been lying about since before Kiryu met him?

Yusei's next reply only confused Jack even more. "It's not that easy, if I was I would have told then long ago. Kiryu help, I need some sort of plan." What was Yusei's big secret? Jack continued to snoop through Yusei's texts.

"Here's a plan, you won't like it but hey, walk right up to the guy and be 'Hey Jack there is something I need to tell you.' That's all you have to do Yusei. Sorry but you spinelessness it getting on my nerves." Jacks curiosity peaked.

"You know as well as I do I not telling him up front like that it's impossible, not a word would leave my mouth. We need another plan."

"Fine, talk to crow first then."

"Also not gonna happen. Sure I admit talking to crow would be a lot easier but one of two things is sure to happen, he will shout it from the roof tops or he will be in that a bad state of shock he won't be able to even move for days. Two things I don't want to happen." What? It would be easier to talk to crow about his problems? This hurt Jacks feelings, not that he would admit it but it did, he thought he was Yusei closest friend hoom he could tell him anything.

He read through a number more messages which all consisted of plans which Yusei would find a reason not to go through with. However none of it gave Jack any clues as to why his friend was so down and finding it so hard to talk about it.

"Ahh! Yusei you're diving me mad and you're not even awake!" losing patience jack smacked his fit in to the sofa arm. "This next message better give me some idea of what's going on or I'm gonna snap!"

"Last choice. Leave the phone out down stairs in hope one of the two looks through it, if I remember how nosey they both are this should work. Our texts don't say anything to give too much away and if anything it will make then want to work out what's wrong with you even more and this time they might pick up on it. To be honest I think they are blind to not have noticed yet, especially Jack."

"Damn Kiryu! What's that meant to mean! Honestly!" with that Jack switched to Yusei's reply the last of the messages.

"I guess I have no choice do I? Fine. I hope this works. I'm going to bed, too much stress, I'll update you if anything happens."

Placing the phone down exactly where he found it, Jack finished off his coffee and headed back to his room.

"I need to find out what's wrong… ummm." He sat on the edge of his bed. And set his alarm to go off as 8:00, A lot earlier than normal. "If I get up early I might be able to take Yusei out, go shopping in the city. It might give me some clues and cheer him up a bit."

Then he climbed under the covers and finally managed to fall asleep, if not for very long.

A loud beeping sound woke Jack from his sleep. Which only felt like had only lasted ten minutes but in fact lasted four hours.

Jack gowned and turned the alarm off, as much as he just wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep he had to get up for Yusei.


	3. Smile with him

**Chap 3 **

(AN: New chap! **FINALY!** Tell me what you think as always please! Also I wouldn't mind if you guys gave me ideas as to what to do next as I do have 5 fan fics on the go at once lately so I'm running low on new ideas XD)

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jack through on a shirt and headed out his room. To his surprize he heard clattering down stairs. Maybe it was Yusei?

Jack found crow rummaging in a cupboard. "Crow what are you doing? This is _really_ early for you." The noise startled him and he smashed his head on the cupboard door

Wincing in pain crow replied "looking for that rectangular baking tray…"

"Backing tray? Why? Did I miss something?"

"No I just wanna bake a cake for Yusei. He needs cheering up and I know how much he likes cake!" crow smiled, he was in fact quite a good cook "So I was wondering if you could you know get him out the house?"

"That's what I was planning" jack said with a smug grin "only one problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah…" jack pored himself a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa before continuing. "I don't know where to take him."

"Well think!" crow bluntly replied.

Changing the subject jack picked up the newspaper and asked "What you doing with your cake anyway?"

"I'm gonna get some of the kids over from Martha's to decorate it with me and then I'm gonna right some cheese on it" crow laughed.

"Knowing Yusei he'd love it but don't I repeat don't you ever make anything like that for me!" Jack hated the idea of a sickly and cute 'cheer your arse up cake' .

"Wouldn't dream of making you anything." Crow deadpanned

"Good keep it that way. I don't even what one for a birthday."

"When was the list time I ever got you anything for your birthday?" Crow retorted

"Good point." And with that Jack began thumbing through the articles.

The newspaper as always was filled with pointless tat, nothing worth reading. On the way to the sports section in the back something caught Jacks eye, '2 for 1 on adult admission to Neo domino sea life centre'.

"Now that will do nicely!" unbeknownst to Jack, Yusei had woken up came down stars and was now reading over his shoulder

"What will do nicely? Job hunting?"

"Job hunting? Jack? Yeah when the world ends!" crow hollered scrambling to him his cake tin he just found.

"Hey! I'm a professional duellist! That's a job!" Jack and really jobs never worked out.

"Only if you have a manger and people that pay you Jack!"

"I did! Until he tried to take over the world!"

Sensing the looming fight Yusei asked Jack again "what will do Jack?"

"Ah Yeah! Get dressed you and me are going the sea life centre mate!" replied jack enthusiastically.

After about 30 minutes Jack and Yusei left crow to bake and take Yusei to the sea life centre. They look the scenic route along the sea front, Yusei hardly spoke so jack new he's friend was still upset and he had it work cut out for him to cheer him up.

Trying to start up a conversation "The morning sun looks quite beautiful on the sea don't it Yusei?"

Yusei's dilated reply was just "Yeah I guess it does."

When they reached the sea life centre they parked up their D-wheels and headed for the enterance desk to pay. Jack haned the women behimg the counter the newspaper coopon and £16.50, the price for one adult,(AN: Sorry people I only do English money.)

"Hey you don't have to pay it all jack I go half's with you." Yusei said attempting to hand Jack the £8.25.

"No. I'm taking you out to cheer you up somewhat I'm not gonna let you pay for anything today." With that as much as he hated it Yusei knew not to try and pay for anything else.

Reaching the actual sea life centre its self the two young men felt dazedly underwhelmed. It was quite a large room with what looked like small tanked scattered around a café area in the center and large tanks down both sides.

"I was sure this place was gonna bigger. Maybe there is more through that door at the end?" Asked Jack.

"Let's hope." Yusei replied as the both walked hesitantly over to the first tank.

This tank was the home of some Lion fish. Yusei took out his camera from his jacket pocket and began to take pictures. The puzzled look shot at him by his friend encouraged him to explain his actions.

"I'm taking some pictures for the kids. It's not often they have the money to go to a place like this so pictures are the next best thing right?" no matter what Yusei always put others needs before his own.

"Yeah as long as you enjoy yourself. You should really do something for yourself for once mate." Jack said slowly walking over to the next tank hands in his pockets.

They both walked from tank to tack taking pictures and gorping half interested at the fish. The place may have looked a bit empty to start off with but they did have a good range of different sea creatures. Then had everything from Moray Eels and Flounder to Rainbow Trout and Cat Fish.

Some of the fish Jack was sure he had ordered in fancy restaurants, seeing them swim about was a bit of a 'mind fuck' and half put him off ordering sea food dishes in the future.

One tank Yusei made sure to take lots of photos of. This tank looked like it has fallen straight out of 'Finding Nemo' the kids would have loved it.

The last tank in the room was inhabited by six extreamly large Spider Crabs. Intreged Jack read allowed the exhibit sign. "The Japanese Spider Crab. This crab has the greatest leg span of any arthropod, reaching 3.8 metres from claw to claw. The body may grow to a size of 40 centimetres and the whole crab can weigh up to 19 kg. Also closely related to the King Crab…"

With that they both span round to face each other. It was a well-known fact that their fan-girls liked to pair them together and dubbed the pairing 'KingCrabShipping' for obvious reasons.

Yusei's face turned bright red at the mention of the creature; a shade of red that he could try as he might but would not be able to hide from Jack even in the dark room.

"Yusei you oh…"

Before Jack had the chance to finish Yusei quickly nodded and headed for the door to the next section of the sea life centre, completely forgetting to take any pictures of the crabs.

Soon after they found themselves approaching the shark tunnel, the 'best' bit of any sea life centre. The tank was exactly like a mini ocean, it had everything from the black tip reef sharks themselves to green sea turtles. Even though he would not admit it Jack was exited, never in his life had he ever seen a shark.

At the entrance to the tunnel Yusei froze, eyes fixed on the top of the glass tunnel. It took ack a few seconds to notice he was walking alone.

"You coming Yus'?" he asked confused. "You're not scared of sharks I know that so what's keeping ya?

"I-I don't feel safe.." replied Yusei . His eyes darting from the glass to his friend and back to the glass again.

"It's not gonna cave in one you I promise, now come on or am I gonna have to hold your hand like a kid?"

But Yusei just shook his head and turned to walk away, however he did not have a change to get very far before Jack grabbed a tight hold on his hand and walked him back to the tunnel.

"One step at a time 'ay Yusei?" encouraged Jack.

But Yusei could not hear a word of it. His heart was beating so fast and so load it's a wonder that itself did not break the glass.

Once they had reached the half-way point Yusei finally realised he was in the shark tunnel and freaked …

"I don't like this!" he cried as he burred his head in to Jacks arm.

Reassuringly Jack gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "It's okay Yusei. Look here come's a turtle."

Yusei peeked out from Jacks arms to see a huge turtle, Jack reached up to almost touch the animal as it swam over them. "See nothing to worry about." With that Yusei moved back to just holding Jacks hand.

Seeing how flushed his friend was a switch flicked in Jacks mind. "Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing. You do know that right?" Yusei paused, blinked and slowly nodded. What else was he to do? Apart from lie but Yusei always liked to be honest. "Good just so you know. Look! Wow a shark!"

Just before exiting the tunnel Yusei quickly let go of Jacks had like an embarrassed child when he spotted an employee.

"Hey guys, before you enter the amazon exhibit would you like us to take your picture? And when you come out there should be a man with your pictures there and you can purchase them if you like them. How does that sound?

Though annoyed to the woman's sales pitch Jack agreed.

"Exhalent! Could you please just stand in front of that wall there and I'll just take you picture."

-CLICK-

And with that the two quickly left for the amazon exhibit and what a dull exhibit it was. It consisted of 3 tanks one with Archer Fish in, Jack was half enjoying himself trying to get the fish it fire water at his finer and failing. while Yusei was looking at the second tank. This tank had a large octopus in it, he took a few shots of it for the kids and moved on to the third this tank had sea horses inside it. While taking photos of them it dawned on Yusei 'Do Sea houses even live in the Amazon?'

The last part to the exhibit was a mirror maze / inevitable lesson about on the impact of de-forestation. Of course Jack quietly walked though not one to be lectured however Yusei took his time when he realized the narration was done by Morgan Freeman.

Next stop was the last stop, the gift shop. Jack walked up to the man at the counter and asked to see his a Yusei's picture, he could not help but find it sort of cute. Jack had his arm around Yusei's shoulders and Yusei was still very obviously flustered. Without hesitation he bought two, one for him and one for Yusei.

His eyes then wondered the room to find Yusei and found him. Yusei was stood staring at a pile of crab plushies , King crab plushies to be exact. Secretly he really wanted one and not just because of the crab's name, it was a really sweet looking plush.

"Jack? Would you kill me if I asked you to buy me this?" His face starting to get red again.

Jack chuckled "You can have it if you really want it, hell you can even have two if you want."

Yusei's eyes lit up as he picked up another plush crab, this one a darker colour and passed the both to Jack "Please!" Yusei had forgotten that he was even slightly upset but now he was having quite a good time.


	4. Duel him

**Chap 4** (AN: Sorry for the wait -.-')

"Shall we head back now? We left crow by himself." Jack knew full well that crow was not by himself but still.

Yusei nodded and they both left the sea life centre behind them and headed for their D-wheels. He was saddened by the thought of putting his plushes in the compartment under his seat however he had no choice he do not want to risk losing them .

This time the boys took the sorter root home on the Neo Domino high way.

"Jack?" Yusei called with a grin.

"You're on mate!" He called back.

"DUEL!" they both called as they sped off.

This was their favoured spot to duel, the road was mostly straight but with two sharp turns. It was the best place to 'Kick things in to over drive'.

"I synchro-summon Stardust dragon!" Yusei had the duel won.

"Ahh No!"

"Attack with Star Shine Shred!" Causing Jack's life points to be reduced to zero.

"I was one draw away from winning!" Jack had been in the lead the whole duel until Star Dust was played.

"What did you have in your hand?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Like im gonna reveal my strategy to you now, I will see I through to the end next time." Jack was always a bad looser.

Before they knew it they were back home. Parking up and Yusei not forgetting to retrieve his crabs from under his seat, they walked to the door.

"You first Yusei." Jack ushered the boy in.

"Umm okay?" he opened the door and was met with ...

"SURPRIZE!" Crow and the 3 oldest kids from Martha's were all stood around a rather yummy looking cake in the centre of the room.

"What? Is not even my birthday! What's this for?" He walked over and read the white icing words on the top of the blue cake.

It said 'Yuesi, We want you to know we love you so smile more okay? From Crow and the kids.'

Tears started to well up in his eyes. They cared enough to make him this just to cheer him up. "G-guys I can't thank you enough." And with that his tears stated to fall. He latched himself tightly to crow and the kids. He was crying alot more than anyone thought he would maybe he just needed to let it all out.

Jack scoffed "it's just a cake .." for some reason he did not like seeing Yusei attached to crow like that. "stop crying and go put you stupid crabs away or something."

Yusei stifled his tears. "Oh yeah, Crow look what jack got me." He said making sure to smile.

"Ahaha cute." Crow replied watching Yusei head up stairs to put his plushes in his room. "Jack you got him them? Two of them?"

"Yeah ..." Jack answered lounging on the sofa feet on the coffee table, still a bit mad. "He asked for one and I said joking he could have two and he picked up another one."

"I see." Crow chuckled.

Yusei had come back down stairs and headed for the kitchen. "Any of you guys want a drink with your cake?" he asked.

The kids and crow answered saying they would have juice. But jack did not answer.

"Jack? Coffee?" Yusei asked again.

"Uh? Oh yes please mate, sorry I spaced out for a sec there." Jack just managed to confuse himself a considerable amount with his train of thought.

"That's not like you. Thinking about anything good?" Yusei asked placing a slice of cake a coffee in front of jack.

"Something confusing..." he scratched his head trying to rid himself of the thought.

"You don't want to do that your head might not be able to take the preacher and explode." Commented Crow between bites of cake.

"Oi! Shut it!" Jack retorted.

"Dont fight." Yusei sighed. No one would have thought he was the youngest.

"It's okay I'm saying over Martha's tonight with the nerds." He said messing up one of the kid's hair. "Thinking about it Yusei you want to come? They aint seen you in awhile."

Jack looked up from his coffee and thought to himself _no doubt he's gonna go... he does really need to learn to put himself first._

Yusei looked over to Jack as if he knew what he was thinking. "Sorry Crow, not this time. Sometimes I need to put myself first you know." Jack almost chocked on his coffee. "but take this with you." Yusei handed to camera with all the pictures of the sea creatures on. "I took some pictures of the sea life centre for them."

Later once Crow and the kid had left Jack and Yusei were both relaxing on the sofa. Jack with another cup of coffee and Yusei texting Kiryu telling him about how much fun his day was, not neglecting to mention he was now alone with Jack.

The reply from Kiryu was "Your alone with jack? Here's your chance! And don't screw up!" and that was all.

Yusei was about to start a conversation but jack beat him too it. "Texting Kiryu?" He asked.

"Umm yeah I am." A bit unnerved as to how jack knew.

Turning to face Yusei jack asked straight up, "What would you find easier to tell crow than tell me? I did not think you were the type to hide things."

Jack must have read his texted last night, but he thought no one did. "Oh urm.. I..." Yusei looked away not only blushing but once again feeling like he was going to cry.

"Mate?" Jack asked trying to get him to turn back around, but to no avail. He gently reached out and touched you younger boys face causing him to snap back round, a tear escaping his eye. "I think I know what's been eating at you Yusei." Amethyst eyes firmly locked on Yusei's cobalt ones. The hand on his face gently pulled him forward until him lips met with Jacks.

_I'm dreaming i have to be dreaming! This can't be real! _Yusei could not believe what was happening.

"I'm back guys i for got my..." Crow froze and scanned to room for beer cans or something with none in sight he freaked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

(AN: Ahahahaha after all this time I've made you wait I give you this one hell of a cliff hanger! Don't you hate me? XD im also sorry its not very long... i will make the next one longer i just wanted you to have this cliff hanger . ALSO! If you have any ideas of what crow should do next or what ever let me know! ^^ )


	5. Protecting him

(An: Ahaha! This was a quick up date for me huh? I felt mean for leaving you all with that killer of a cliff hanger so I kick its in to over drive (see what I did ther) to get this chapter up sooner for you all. I should update again pretty soon as I've been fried from my job so I have a lot of time on my hands X_X LMAO )

"What are you doing?"

Yusei jumped up from the sofa and away from Jack as fast as he could. "Crow!" He said in panic. Sure he wanted Crow to know but he never intended for him to find out like this.

"You know what? Never mind I forgot what I came here for in the first place. I will be back in the morning." With that he was gone as sudden as he turned up, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

After what had felt like a life time of shock induced silent Yusei finally fell to his knees and began to sob. This in turn snapped Jack back to reality as well. He had no idea what to do. He walked over to the crying boy and held him in hope of it helping. Luckily it did after a short while Yusei has stopped crying, though he still held tightly on to Jack.

"Yusei…" Jack finally spoke. "I'm sorry. That was my fault." He said fixing the others messed up side spiked hair. "If I hadn't kissed you Crow would.."

He was unexpectedly cut off by Yusei's soft lips pressed gently against his own. "It's my fault for not saying anything about it for all these years." His voice still crankily from tears.

"I can't believe I was so blind," started the blond. "I always thought the feelings I had for you were one sided. I had constantly hoped that maybe just maybe I was wrong but I never acted upon it. So of that's why you think it's your fault I'm just as much to blame as you are." He explained, his eyes not once straying away from Yusei's.

"Y-you mean it? You… All this time… You too?" He stuttered, subconsciously gaining a tight grip on jacks hand.

"Sure seems that way mate." Jack responded with a grin before helping yusei up off the floor and on to his feet.

They both took their seats on the sofa once again and began to think back. This sparked off a conversaion all about times in the past they had almost outed each other.

"Oh yeah and that time when Crow vanished for like 3 hours in a game of hide-and-seek …"

"And you was to scared to go look for him alone in the woods, so you got me to hold your hand and protect you!"

A deep blush came to Yusei's face "Yeah that time. Say Jack do you remember when the girls we used to know wanted to play princes-and-princesses? You always refused to play unless…"

"Unless you was my princess…" now it was Jacks turn to be embarrassed "Yeah I remember."

Yusei laughed recalling the moment. "I still remember what you would said.."

"No! I refuse! Not a single one of you is fit to be called my princess! Yusei is my princess and if I cannot be his prince I don't play at all!" they both quoted from memory.

Eventually their conversation died down as they grew tired. Before that had even noticed they had talked way in to the night. Letting out a huge yawn Jack stretched trying to muster up the energy to get off the sofa. "I think we should go to bed now mate." He looked over to Yusei to find that the boy had already fallen asleep.

With a sigh jack scooped him up bridal style. The prince carried his sleeping beauty up the stairs and laid him in bed, insuring to put his crab plushes next to him. It had been a long time sice Jack had seen Yusei look so peaceful and cute dare he say it even happy.

Picking up a pen and a small note book off Yusei's bed side table Jack wrote him a note.

_Yusei,_

_I've named your carbs for you, hope you don't mind, the darker one is named Yusei and the lighter once is named Jack. (^/^) ._

_When you wake up I would have already have spoken to Crow and trust me everything will be fine again. He __will__ understand._

_Love you always, _

_Jack x._

He sat the note on the table along with one of the pictures from the sea life centre.

For now the only thing on Jacks mind was sleep, however he knew once he woken up in the morning he knew he would be full of anger aimed for a certain unreadable red head, and boy was crow gonna get it.

In the morning surprisingly Jack had woken up without the need for his alarm. He had someone to set straight and nothing was going to get in the way of this he could not even afford to over-sleep for second.

'8:30, Crow should be back soon' He thought to himself. Stood arms crossed out front Jack waited and as he had expected within a matter of minutes Crow had turned up.

Crow could feel Jack's eyes on him before he had even pulled up. Once he had to too off his helmet and looked over and the raging blond. "Jack." He had expected something not so different from this.

"Were we that much of a shock to you you forgot that you came home to get the thing the most precious to you?" Holding up black feather dragon Jack glared daggers. "And you call yourself a duellist? Pathetic!" he snapped launching the card at Crow.

"Jack stay out of my room." Was his only reply as crow got off his D-wheel.

"I asked you a question!" Jack growled in response.

"It's wrong…" A mutter came from Crow.

Jack twitched. "What!"

"I said it's wrong Jack!" Crow shouted. "Ahh!...!" He let out a pained cry and Jack violently pinned him to the wall.

"Take it back!" the grip he had of crow tightened.

Crow winced at the vice gip around his shoulders. "You're like my brothers… and now…" This caused Jack to let go ever so slightly. "How long!" shouting in to the blonds face. "I thought we trusted each other and…" He tailed off.

"You thought we were hiding this from you? We never.." Jack let go of crow now understanding. Crow had a tendency to be say cruel thing that he never means when he's mad or upset.

"Well you were wasn't you!" Looking on the edge of tears he continued "What! Did you thing I'd… I don't know! What were you thinking!"

"Crow listen!" Jack took a step back to give the younger of the two the space he needed. "The onlt thing me and Yusei have been hiding was our feeling for each other. We were both sure the other would not feel the same way so we never said or did anything about it. That was until about thirty seconds before you came in! Trust me I was just bad timing mate!" He explained the best he could hoping the other would believe him.

Eyes widening crow took in all that he had just been told, putting together a puzzle of memorys that made Jack's story highly likely. Then suddenly his head dropped realizing the way he had acted and the things that he had said were extremely un called for and nasty.

"I'm sorry for shooting off at you like that Jack, I said thing that I really didn't mean and…" He was cut off.

"It's not me that need your apology. Yusei totally broke down after how you reacted last night; you know have sensitive he is deep down! He has always had a worry that at least one of us would act that way if we ever found out and you had to justify that worry didn't you!" Jack knew exactly how to make Crow feel like the lowest of the low. Lower than the dirt under theirs feet, the scum of the earth its self. Just to make sure crow was really sorry and was going to apologize to Yusei properly. "Now stop moping and get inside before he wakes up!" he ended with a grin. He had got his own back.

Yusei rolled over and felt something soft on his cheek. Already in the real if not feely asleep but not yet fully awake ether he chose to open his eyes and find out what exactly it was that he felt. His blurry eye finally focused on his two king crab plushes. He chuckled and sat up wondering what the time was.

He glanced over to his clock but was distracted by something placed next to it. "The picture from yesterday?... Oh god I look pathetic Jack why in the world do you buy this?" He then then noticed the note that jack had also left.

Reading it aloud under his breath Yusei blushed looking down at his newly named crabs. "Jack you little secret romantic, and now that romance is finally aimed for me." He them proceed to read the second half of the note and his happy expression fell from his face. "Please don't tell me you got in a fight with him…"

Looking back over the the clock this time actualy taking in the time it read 9:36am. This was late for Yusei and he had lots of thing to get done today like cleaning and he wanted to finish the work he was doing on his bike not to mention find out what on eath jack had done to crow.

(An: Not that long again I know but I felt like this was a good place to stop? Idk XD tell me what you think, I feel I put more of myself in to this chapter than I normally do so let me know if you feel its any better. ^^)


	6. Skating with him

(AN:OMG! I'm soooo sorry i left you guys so long i am alive i promise! here you go chapter 6!)

Yusei opened his bed room door and looked down to find Jack and crow sat together, arguing yes but nothing serious.  
>"You drink too much coffee!"<br>"What I drink has nothing to do with you! Plus I like coffee!"  
>"It's bad for you to ingest that much caffeine you know!"<br>"Oh when did you start to care bird boy?"

Yusei sighed and walked over to the banister. "He has a point Jack. Can you two stop fighting?"

Crow looked up at his friend and began to stutter trying his hardest to find the right thing to say. "Yusei.. I- I-did… I didn't …"  
>Heading down the stairs ."Its fine crow… I know you did not mean it" Yusei replied not making eye contact, the words of last night still hurting him.<p>

Sipping his coffee Jack just watched. He had already had his own back on Crow and he was interested in what Yusei was going to do for his. He knew he would not let it go completely.

"I'm sorry Yus'!" Crow got up and wrapped his arms around the other boy but Yusei did not hug back.

So this was how, Jack thought as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, He was gonna give him the cold treatment.

"Yeah, like I said its fine." Pushing the shorter boy off him and stole his seat on the sofa next to Jack "Morning Jack, thanks for that sweet note last night." He smiled before kissing him lightly. Then looking back at Crow to see his reaction.

Jack smirking enjoyed this; it was a great way to teach crow his lesson. "What's wrong Crow? Lost for words again?" He laughed watching the pained expression on the red head.

"Okay guys I get it… I was out of line I said some things that were really hurtful and inconsiderate. I just thought you had been hiding this from me. Which I now know was ridiculous and I should not have doubted you. You're my brothers, I just felt lonely. Can you forgive me?" Tears in his eye he had defiantly learned not I mistrust his best friends.

Just as he felt the first tear fall he also felt two pairs of arms around him, holding him.  
>"It's okay Crow we forgive you." Yusei's voice came from one side,<br>"Yeah we do mate." And Jack's from the other.

After that's things went back to normal, sort of. Now the subject that was at the centre of most of Jack and Crows fights was Yusei.

"Jack put him down will you? I'm still not used to seeing it!" Crow covered his eye as jack was casually kissing his beloved Yusei.  
>"Hey don't give me that!" Jack glared not in the mood for it all.<p>

"Sorry Crow we still have not told any of the others yet so…." Yusei tailed off

"What! Yusei you can't keep hiding this from them they have as much as a right to know as I do… but thinking about it if I had not walked in on you two you would still be hiding it from me too." Crow sulked  
>"I've been telling him that." Jack looked over to his boyfriend accusingly.<br>"Yeah I know… But wait Jack you have not told Carly or the others yet either!" Blinking in realisation.

"You know that because I don't want the drama, they could do anything to us when the find out. I'm going to let them work it out once every on else knows so we have more people to back us up if they go all psycho fan girl on us!"  
>"This is not an anime Jack!" Crow deadpanned.<p>

"Things like that happen!" Jack shouted.

"Guys please don't fight. We need a plan on how to tell Aki first, her reaction is the one I'm most worried about. Then we can work on the twins. Rau might be a bit upset but Ruka I think will be fine if not happy when she finds out."

"Okay lest get planning!" Crow grinned.

"Enacting action plan Aki!"  
>"Crow you are having too much fun with this…" Yusei sighed.<p>

"Ahaha! Oh come off it Yusei. This is gonna be fun!" Crow said skipping around like a child.

"If you say so…"

Jack leaning against a nearby wall and watched as the other two knocked at Aki's door. This was going to be an experience.

Aki opened her front door pleasantly surprised to be met by her crush. "Yusei! What are you doing here?" She smiled.  
>"Hello Crow…." Crow mumbled to himself.<p>

"Morning Aki. Me, Crow and Jack was wondering if you would like to go skating with us?"

"Oh… Crow and Jack too?" She glared other to Jack. This must have been his idea, he's been standing in the way from the start, she though.

Jack smiled in response nonchalantly waving to Aki. "Yep we are coming along to, won't it be great?" A small amount of venom in his voice the only Aki would catch.

Taking that as a challenge Aki rose to it. "Sure will. Let's go boys."

"I can't believe you talked me in to this Yusei! I'm going to die!" Holding up the death trap the others called roller skates.

"Oh you will not." Yusei laughed. "This is why we came to teach you. Me, Aki and Crow are really good at skating"

So it was not Jacks idea after all, it was Yusei's. This calmed Aki's heart some until she saw Crow's face that was. "What are you grinning at Crow?"

"What? Oh it's nothing. It's just nice to have a signer get together, don't you think?" his Cheshire grin growing with every word.

What on earth was he smirking about? Aki had to find out.

"Ready to go Jack?" Yusei asked skating circles around the seated blond. Then he clocked his lover's embarrassed expression. "You don't know how to get up without falling over do you?"

"..help please.. I'm really too tall for this Yusei!" holding a hand out for assistance.

"Rubbish, too tall for skating? No such thing." Helping jack to his feet, holding his hand he lead him on to the rink.

"What's wrong Aki? You look pissed. What's got you so riled?" Crow inquired knowing full well that it was.

"It's nothing!" She skated off at full speed. She was over reacting she knew that, but how could Yusei hold his hand like that? They looked … they looked like… NO! She could not think like that. Yusei is her's and any contact he may have with that demon Jack Atlas was insignificant, Because jack could never get someone like Yusei.

"Jack watch my feet okay?" Yusei skated around in front of Jack hoping the other man could grasp the pattern of foot movements. Skating back to his boyfriend's side he asked "You got that Jack? Want to give it ago? Don't worry I'll be right next to you."

"Yeah okay." Yusei was so sweet, and he always put his whole heart in to absolutely everything he does. Jack thought to himself. He's always been like that, it was one of the reasons he loved him so much.

"You're doing great Jack! To be honest I am shocked you have not fallen over ye-.." Spoke too soon.

Jack had fallen over at that very moment landing on top of Yusei. "Ouch.. Crap you okay mate?" he asked scrambling to get to his feet on his own to help up his lover.

"Grrr!" Aki was nearly pushed to her limit, and having crow tagging along with her no matter where she skated was no help.

"Why so angry? Its only Jack? Oh wait that's your problem, am I right?" Crow smirked dodging a kick in his direction. "I was right!" speeding up taking a lap around the extremely enraged female.

"What's your problem Crow! Stop pestering me!" Trying to speed up and leave the annoyance behind her and failing.

"You have no reason to be jealous of him you know?" Crow pointed out.

"Yeah I know, But seeing him that close to my Yusei aggravates me." She hissed glaring daggers in the blonde's direction.

"He's not yours Aki," Crow making sure he was out of her reach continued "He's Jack's."

"WHAT!" She lurched forwards grabbing hold of Crow, who was obviously still not out of the woman's reach. "Don't you dare say things like that!"

"If you don't believe me then look." The red head pointed other in to the couple's direction as a giggling Yusei was finally helped to his feet by Jack"

"Hahaha, what a time to fall over Jack. That was classic!" Trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah okay I get it, you can stop laughing now." Jack smiled looking deep in to Yusei's cobalt blue eyes.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss Aki stumbled falling her self. There's… there's just no way! This can't be happening!"

Crow helped her back to her feet and told her truthfully. "It is, and the sooner you accept that the sooner both you and Yusei can get on with your lives."

"I think ... I think I'm going to head home, tell Yusei… I mean tell both of them I said good bye." Speeding away to trade her skates back in.

"Aki wait!" Crow sighed, he knew it was futile. "Oh well, now to update the guys."


	7. Jealous over him

(AN: Just so you guys know I was quite looking forward to this and the next chapter as I had an epic idea for it writing the last one ^^)

Swiftly skating over to the others crow called out. "Guys bad news … She's gone home."

"Oh.." Yusei uttered holding tightly on to Jack's hand.

"She did say for me to tell the both of you good bye though." Added crow trying to help the situation.

"What? Really? Both of us?" Jack wasn't expecting that at all, Aki had never once said good bye to him before, why start now? Surely she had more of a reason to hate him now? But she was civil.

"Yeah she went to say Yusei but then changed her mind and corrected herself to say both of them instead." The red head explained confused slightly by it his self.

"Well if that's not a good thing I don't know what is. She might finally understand that she's lost to me!" Jack laughed. But once he noticed he was laughing alone quickly stopped.

"That's not the point right now is it Jack!" a serious and intense glare was shot up at his boyfriend. "She is still my friend, OUR friend; we should at least make sure she will be okay. Now let's go home!"

Watching Yusei skate off ahead alone Jacks jaw dropped. "I… shit Yusei!"

"What an idiot Jack that was an obvious land mine but you still stood on it." Crow chuckled patting jack on the back. " Oh well sort things out on the way back."

"For a little while there I forgot you could do wrong, but if that was true you would not be you and I would not love you. Sorry I did not mean to snap." Yusei had fallen out with jack once before and he never wanted that to happen again.

"I'm sorry for being inconsiderate mate… my mouth moved before my brain."

"That might have something to do with your hair colour there Jack." Crow had to through in.

"You're one to talk you're ginger!" Jack spat back.

"Guys please?" Yusei just smiled, at least these two where fine with it, but what about Aki? He was worried she might have been deeply hurt by this whole thing.

Later Yusei thought it a good idea to text Kiryu updating him on all the events so far not neglecting how Aki reacted, though really it was not much of a surprise.

Hearing his phone go off Kiryu did not waste any time opening it. He read I through and sighed. "Ah, Poor girl I know how that feels, I know just what she needs."

He wrote out a quick reply to Yusei that read. "What are you planning to do about her? I take it you're not just going to leave her like that?"

Yusei then replied with "I don't know what to do. I want to talk to her about it but I doubt she will want to see me… I would ask crow but I have a feeling he will just end up making things worse, unintentionally of course, but he's not the most compassionate person in the world is he?"

Kiryu laughed, he had not spoken to crow in a long time but he knew exactly what Yusei was trying to say. "Then I will talk to her for you." This is what he wanted to do from the start.

"What? I can't ask that of you! You live so far away and all." Yusei replied.

"It's no problem really, I want to. Surly you want her to hear how it is from someone with experience in the matter? I mean I got over you didn't I?" He knew he should not have worded it like that but it was how he felt. He was still a bit bitter over it all however he understood what the best was for Yusei.

How was Yusei meant to reply to that? "Ummm" he thought out loud.

"What wrong Yus'?" Crow asked from across the room.

"I'm trying to work out how to reply to a message from Kiryu… it well." Yusei knew that either Crow or Jack knew about his relationship he had with the silveret.

"It sounds awkward what did it say?" Crow asked walking over to sit with his friend.

"Okay if I tell you this promise not to tell Jack okay!"

Crows eyes widened in interest. "Sure thing Yusei, carry on."

Yusei sighed gaining his composure before continuing. " Don't freak out but back when we were all in team satisfaction…" Yusei paused.

"Yeah?" Crow encouraged.

"…I was dating Kiryu." What on earth was crow going to say to that.

" HA! I always knew he swung that way!... Wait did you just say you was his boyfriend!"

"Yes now shhh!" Jack was just across the street at the coffee shop, he did not want him to here crows out bursts.

"Wow me and Jack had no idea. For how long?" Crow loved gossip, in fact he liked knowing anything he could use to his advantage at a later date.

"Long enough, we broke up when he got arrested." That was really awkward.

"Long enough?" The cogs working overtime in crows mind. " long enough…. Yusei! You did not do it with him did you!

"Crow!" his face now bright red he had no chance of hiding that bit "…shhh okay."

"So you did! Hahaha!" Crow found this whole situation very amusing.

"yes okay enough! We have got off subject. Kiryu wants to go talk to Aki he thinks talking to him will help because 'Surly I want her to hear how it is from someone with experience in the matter? I mean he got over you didn't he?' How am I meant to reply to that?"

"Brush it off like its nothing." Crow answered. "send him something like 'yeah your right, thank you. Let me know how it goes?' then it don't sound odd right?" That was really quite fast for Crow.

"Thank you crow that helped a lot" And that was exactly what Yusei sent.

"Hahaha seriously though I can't believe you and Kiryu dated without me and Jack knowing a thing!" Crow chuckled getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"You and Kiryu did what!" Came jacks serious voice from the door way.

"Oh shit!" Crow said raising both his hands "not my fault!"

"Don't be mad at me please!" Yusei defended. "I was a heart broken kid and Kiryu was there and… well he knew about me when you didn't so I relied on him. I never intended to end up dating him plus it was such a long time ago now." Words coming out shaky he was worried about what might happen next.

Jack walked down the slope and over to Yusei wrapping his arms around him tightly, he could not take seeing him like that. He looked terrified. "It's okay Yusei. I just wish I was not so dense then I could have noticed back then so you never needed to hurt as much as you did. I'm sorry." Kissing Yusei on the forehead. "One thing though. I don't ever want to hear about it again, I don't want to know anything about your relationship with him." Jack was green with jealousy.

"Understood." The blacket smiled looing up in to Jacks deep amethyst eyes.


	8. UPDATE! And thank you! 3

I know you guys have been waiting on this story for quite some time and for that i am sorry, BUT! I have been rewriting and improving this story for a few months now and it will soon be ready to post.  
>Seeing at i started this story a long time ago I've had lots of work to do but also ive got a lot more inspiration as well. Once I am happy with what i have so far (which will be soon) i will up load it for you and get back in to updating once a month!<br>Leave a message with how exited you are and your ideas for the story if you are luck they might get written in. ^^  
>Thank you all for being so awesome and sticking it out with me you will be rewarded :3<p>

Talon


End file.
